Chronicles of Zalli Vorag
Written by Zalli Vorag, this is one of the first great epics to come out where the people within the story are still living at the time of the printing of the book. Many other epics have been published but they have to do with wars long past where the author gets to think about what they thought happened since there are no living witnesses to the events (at least any that would want to talk about it) that would enlighten the writer. The primary characters of the Chronicles of Zalli Vorag are: Alyssiah Cottington Lemba Nara Serin Zach Preface This part is written from experiences that the members of Legion had told Zalli Vorag about before they had met him in Gorgon Bay. Every great Adventure starts somewhere Threat of Orc invasion has been notified to the city by Cottington, however the Orcs never did manage to mount a serious attack, it was assumed that the orcs were not able to keep their war party together long enough to get the deed done. Party got into Verin's challenge, Verin Challenged the party to crash a party uninvited, mostly as a "for fun" thing. However the party was crashed by assassins, apparently the party had been a large number of people whom the Commerce lords of Meridia did not approve of. There are some parts about a member named Nicodemus here but they're very vague, as they were memories passed to Alyssiah from Cottington (whom was not around to tell Zalli Vorag himself for certain reasons to be later revealed), and what little time Serin had spent with the man at this point. During travels the party had come across a group of kobolds whom decided to try to use a device called the "Doom Plank" against the party. The whole event ended hilariously as the piece of wood with spikes was not even heavy enough to crush anyone within the pit that it had been lowered into. The kobolds once realizing this fled for their lives as soon as their precious Doom Plank had be ousted. The party had gone to a small village named Hamond in order to find some demon blood for a cure, it was rumored there was a small outbreak within the town and the group ended up finding just that as well as a Cleric named Jarek whom told the party where to find such a demon that wasn't terribly powerful. On the way back the party ended up finding a wandering Minotaur, which was surprisingly owned by Cottington while Serin was unconscious from the first hit and his other party members ran for their lives. Much in the same theme of the doom plank, the pit-a-pult as the kobolds had described it was basically a trap where they had buried a catapult into the ground and the weapon would launch any whom step into the trap into the sky to fall from contact with the earth. It was ousted due to the catapult not being designed to handle 4 people of a medium size, where it would have launched any group of kobolds hundreds of feet. The party ended up being launched about 20ft through the air, the kobolds soon fled afterwards. (Editing stopped here) Introduced to Black fox, though they don't know his name Initiated to the upper city, found temp sanctuary in the Silver Lining Inn Party rescues the druid female, Alyssiah Attempts to take out garius by making it look like an accident and just provoke him into attacking and kill him. Party must figure out how to deal with the bodies and try to make garius' death look accidental, though he has several stab wounds and a slit throat. Party throws garius out the balcony cutting his head of so he can't be identified. Ends up being missing while an investigation takes forever to figure it out. Nara introduced. The Aadri storage warehouse is located and disrupted, two intelligent weapons found. (Nuri and Kyp's) Human feeding program discovered and disrupted. Booze is burned, the weapons cash raided the hydroponics lab's light removed. Alyssiah is horrible with finding places to camp in the wilderness. Party Ends in a formerly used bear cave found by Serin. At this point I think Kyp stopped calling himself Kyp, and had turned into Serin. If not here most definitely after his Half dragon transformation. Nara and Morg go dispatch the bugbears on the northern bridge via diplomacy Party as a whole discovers where Castle Viria is, and departs. Sea Dragon, the kobold pirate ship is defeated, including Captian Contagious and troll. Party lands in Perin Bay with boat intact. Starts moving through the forest and is attacked by two werewolves. The party finds the castle and abandoned town and decides to enter via western sewer entrance. Party finds Veria Castle, and begins exploring the sewer level. Cottington is annihiliated by a Zombie Minotaur. Party retreats back to Perin Bay. 161 gold on his person, thieve's tools, a masterworked lute and tons of fashionable clothes. Some human sized. Party meets with the cleric, later to be found out as a pirate. (Zach) They seek revenge agains the undead an get it Vincent Volus the Vampire lord talks to the party and lets them know they're giving immortality to the dragons. The party flees for hte night and is attacked by dominated minions and flee to the coast after they are torched out of hte forest. Later the party arrives at a cashe island and take out the orcs on it and take their warship and the moondust they were transporting. They arrive at Gorgon Bay. Beginning of the Chronicles At this point Zalli Vorag had begun hearing the stories himself from either the crew of Legion or its leaders, and from here on out is his actual writing from what he heard from direct sources or he himself saw. Mission 1 goes out and the party brings back a dhow after fighting another ship in the storm. Serin looses half his crew in the fight and gains a lightning bow. A few weeks later Mission 2 is the revenge mission requested of Serin and Nara whom murder an entire camp of pirates to get another captain's revenge for having his lieutennant murdered in his sleep. Party encounters the krakenship and Captian Contagious again to defeat him with catapults, lightning, and balistas. Lots of loot is plundered. Party decides on "Legion" as the group name for their organization and plans to make a city. Party takes over an island with an elmental who has very powerful control over obsidian and establishes that as their port city. Party returns to the newly expanded Perin Bay Discovers that duke Nevren, a dragon, is going to be in town. Nick dominates the town guard captain and uses him to help the encounter. Decides to, and executes plan to kill him in public, thus showing his true nature. Fleet moves to Perin Bay to defend if needed. Plans to remove Castle Viria are also up. Party clashes with the Spawn army of Castle Viria. Lycans help them against the spawn as long as they remove the vampires. Serin takes heavy damage but the vampire Zed is almost slain before Vincent Volus saves him. Lycans become allies of the party. Since the balance of nature is restored, they stop attacking humans. Menhir the castle elemental is released and helps the party. Sarah, Sara, Vii, and Lillith are 4 vampires befriended in the castle as long as they're civil. Party finds that Menhir's power is the abilty to make landmasses fly. Party wishes to explore the northern reaches. Party makes friends with the frost giants revove reserves from teh underground storage in one of the cities, also encounter the pair of half dragon greathorn minotaur demolish the place and escape getting to the mountain is done via airship-castle party goes down a tunnel to find a huge white dragon behind them and are led to his lair the icelake did make for an interesting location to fight Zach dies and is resurected as a Gnome or halfling with identical looks. Nara nearly drowns and catches a cold. 50kg goes out to the party in the form of diamonds Aeroeth is discovered but not interacted with. Telon the black dragon gets his infernal forces to attack Castle Viria. Serin aquires Aeroeth, the illtempered sword of ice. Serin also aquires control of the 500 golem army. Zach Dies to a coral golem being slain on his unconscious body and crashing on it. Alyssiah aquires Lineth, the pacifist keeper of the storm The Elf and Dragon war are explained by Lineth and Aeroeth (whom participated). It explains why there are so few elves and (fewer) dragons in the world. Nara is recovering. Party recovers and goes to the dragon meeting and kills the dragon a map is found and the party goes to that location to see if there is a spehere of annihiliation there a portal to another plane is crossed and the party enters the eternal war the war is fought between dracotaur and minotaur the first 3 generals of the dragons are defeated and the weapons are aquired by the party the party awaits the arrival of the 4th general. The party infiltrates the marble castle and is forced to fight the 4th general in an elevator. Alyssah Gains the staff of destruction The colossus event is defeated and the party gains thier individual powers. Meridia is Siedged Mage towers crash down in the city 500 Army clears out guards Alyssiah Kills Jarek Nara and Serin kill off the elite guards Dragons Invoke the gigantic summoning circle of demons Dragons then retreat into the Abyss and The Hells. The Great Demon War Begins.